Bass drop
by Malibu.Mark01
Summary: The next battle of the bands is only a day away and the Rainbooms have already been nominated to play for the final. But, it so happens, that two, certain friends get into a heated argument. Resulting in that Rainbow Dash has made a big mistake that she can't afford, especially at a time like this. [Read and find out!]
1. She dropped the bass

A/N: This story is on Fimfiction .net as well. So, if ya like this story or want to read more of my stuff. Go ahead and leave me some feedback, that would be most generous and in the words of Rainbow Dash… "Awesome!" This contains some little references and a big one from the band _Sickpuppies_. R&R please, especially if you're a fan of this band! Enjoy!

By: ElementOfDestiny—Fimfiction

It was a normal, ordinary morning at the Canterlot High-school. It's been quite some time after the terrible dazzling's were stripped from their evil power and transformed back into normal teenage girls. But today, exciting news spread throughout the school like a plaque. Student's creativity sailed, as they hung up their band posters all around the school. Groups of friends and participants took their turn, using as much and whenever time they could to hold auditions and recitals. Gossip and old rivalry seemed to never die, as there was the talk of who was better and who would win tomorrow. Yup it was that time again, battle of the bands.

In the Canterlot recital room held one particular band. Known for basically saving their school from the terrible sirens and restoring the peace once again. The Rainbooms, who were currently setting everything up for practice. Drumsticks beated on the drums quietly by the over energetic and tireless girl Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy, the shy and timid girl shook her tambourine, testing the little cymbals to make the right, ringing, sound she wanted. From aside was Rarity, who was basically the bands designer. Her fingers played a few keynotes on her electric keyboard to make sure it was synced in tune. In front of her was the new official band member, Sunset Shimmer, who was the back up vocalist and second guitarist in which she played mostly for rhythm. Then lastly in the room was the bands leader, Rainbow Dash, the rainbow-colored girl with a unique and overconfident attitude. Where sometimes her cool and awesomeness blinded her from reality.

Her glaring, magenta eyes darted back and forth between the clock and the empty handed, thick stringed instrument. Her foot repeatedly tapped the floor impatiently, then she made a quick glance at the clock before spinning around to face everyone.

"Where the hay is Applejack! Does anyone know where she is?"

The sound of tuning instruments fell to a silence as the band members glanced at one another with a look of uncertainty. "I saw her earlier in the cafeteria, she was bringing in crates of apple cider...At least, I think that's what it was." Sunset Shimmer replied as she looked away in thought.

"Yeah, but that was how long ago, when you last saw her?" the rainbow-colored girl asked, shifting her head towards the clock again.

"...An hour ago"

Rainbow Dash stopped halfway in the midst of looking at the clock and snapped back around. "What!? A hour ago!?" she then let out a frustrated growl and began to slip her arm out from the guitar strap. Sunset Shimmer saw this coming and stepped forward, towards the lead guitarist with a smile. "Don't worry Dash, I'll go find her." She insisted and immediately headed towards the door.

"Fine… be back here in like ten seconds flat!" Rainbow Dash called out and turned her attention towards slipping her arm back through the strap. "Alright I will—" the red, gold striped girl then stopped where she was and saw the metal handle twist to the side, then the door suddenly opened. Loud, obnoxious sounds from the hallway poured into the quiet band room as the missing band member walked in. The door then closed itself and the quietness restored.

"Howdy y'all sorry ah'm a bit' late…" Applejack said stepping closer to the fellow band members.

Rainbow Dash scoffed. "Bit late? You've been gone for...like ever!"

Applejack rolled her emerald eyes and with a sigh, she began walking over to her beloved bass guitar. "Only fer' an hour 'Rainbow…" That being said, Applejack reached her hand out and grabbed her instrument by the neck and slipped her other arm through the strap. As she felt the familiar weight on her shoulders, she then began to pluck the thick brass strings and couldn't help the corner of her mouth form a grin hearing the deep, bass beats.

Rainbow Dash quickly got into position and made another glance towards her side and saw Sunset Shimmer nod with a smile. She then took one, last, look around the room. Noticing her band members were all ready, she counted off.

"Alright gang, 3...2...1...Rock out!" she shouted with glee and began strumming the guitar.

Upbeat, pop sounding rock flooded the room as they played. They were perfectly all in sync with one another. Fluttershy tapped her tambourine in the beat of the drums. Pinkie Pie produced the beat of the song and sometimes would do an 'opening fill' with a rumbling sound from the toms, then end it with a clash of the cymbals. Rarity hammered down on the keyboard creating electronic, synchronizing keynotes throughout the song. Sunset Shimmer singed her talented voice into the mic added by some, rhythmic chords. The song was held together by the deep, bass harmony. Which kept everything intact, as Applejack's talented fingers plucked the strings and the other ones danced across the large, fret neck to produce drop-chords.

And lastly, Rainbow Dash who also sung, while her fingers moved rapidly across the neck of her guitar. Producing hammer-ons and pull offs as she was near her solo. But it was all going good, until two minutes passed by. Applejack became irritated as she watched Rainbow Dash continue rocking out with just loud, squealing noise, which flooded and ruined the whole song. As of again, the rainbow-colored girl was lost into her own, little, rocking world. Sunset Shimmer turned around and glanced at Applejack with a perplexed look, she didn't know what to do.

The blonde, country girl huffed out another tiring sigh and stopped her playing. It was clearly noticeable when the bass, harmonic tune cutted out, that the others began to stop as well. Rainbow Dash finally noticed it was just her playing and her hard-core strumming ceased. She then twirled around with a huge, bright smile. "That was totally awesome!"

Sunset Shimmer glanced between Rainbow Dash and Applejack; she could tell the country girl didn't look so pleased. "Everyone take five, ah've gotta have a word" Applejack announced with a deadpanning voice and began walking over to the lead guitarist. Sunset got the hint and moved towards the back to talk with the others.

"Okay, how many times do ah have ta say this… How are we s'pose to practice fer' the concert tomorrow when all ya do is, ya know… Yer' five minute solos!"

"Aw, come on Applejack, you should already know this, it's because they're freakin awesome!"

"Really? _They_ ruin the song Rainbow!"

"Oh, yeah, so does your bass playing!" she countered.

This really struck a nerve in Applejack, she pressed her head forward and got in the lead guitarist's face.

"What the hay does that mean!" she demanded.

This caused Sunset Shimmer to look over her shoulder as she heard the tone of the two voices began to intensify, and she began to worry. She then looked to her new three friends, standing there as they watched the _usual_ Applejack and Rainbow Dash argument. Sunset had to ask as she leaned in towards rarity. "Do they usually argue this bad?" Rarity simply nodded with a smile. "Oh, don't you worry darling, this is our typical Applejack and Rainbow Dash" Sunset quietly nodded. "I see… ". She then looked over to Fluttershy who had a extremely, worried look on her face. "Um, Rarity… I-I don't know… this one, looks pretty bad…" the shy, tambourine girl whispered. And like the timid girl predicted, she was right.

Applejack's blood began to boil, her fingers began to tingle as the rage began to flow through. Upon hearing another counter her friend yelled back, they instantly closed up into a fist. She didn't know how long she could take anymore of the heated argument. Their foreheads pushed into each other even harder, and the heating tension began to significantly rise. This made the others in the back speechless, with a horrified look, someone needed to stop this before it really got out of hand. Pinkie Pie suddenly leaned over and whispered into Sunset Shimmer's ear, "Pssst, my money is on Applejack".

"It's my band Applejack! —"

"Our band!"

"Whatever! Anybody can play the bass Applejack! It's not like I need you or anything!" Rainbow Dash shouted loudly and then added the final, verbal, blow that in time she'll most desperately regret. "I like to rock Applejack! If you can't, then get out!"

*Silence*

The hanging thread of Applejack's patience about snapped. She pictured in her head of taking her bass guitar and swinging it upside Rainbow's thick, stubborn skull. It was a stand-still as the heated tension reached it's peak. Somehow, Applejack miraculously held her anger in. Before it was fully released and ended up knocking her friend out. She decided to play the better part and walk away.

"Fine! Ya say anybody can play the bass rite'? Well then good luck findin' someone that can play the bass like me, because… **AH** **QUIT!**" she roared out loudly and walked towards the door with not another word or second looks back. There was a deafening, slam of the door that even made Rainbow Dash and everyone else flinch, after that the bassist was gone.

"Whatever" the lead guitarist mumbled and spun around to her frightened and speechless band members. "Who needs her! Sunset, I need you to get an audition ready in the gym, to find our next bass guitarist…" she ordered in a calmly matter. The red, gold striped girl slowly nodded her head but had to say something about what just happened.

"Okay, but… aren't you gonna apologize to Applejack at all?"

Rainbow Dash scoffed, "Me!? Apologize to her? She came at me first!" her voice began to slightly get higher.

"Yeah, but what you said…" Sunset Shimmer then bit her tongue as she felt this wasn't the time nor did she want to upset Rainbow Dash anymore than she was. "Never-mind, I'll have the audition ready to go soon, I guess meet me there?"

Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement. "We will be there, thanks Sunset.

The next hour that went by was truly agonizing for Rainbow Dash. Countless students tried out for the replacing position of Applejack. But, all seemed to fail. The rainbow-colored girl propped her head up with her hand in a boring gesturing way. She yawned and forgot how many times she said "Next".

A teen boy came out from the backstage where the line was and approached the center of the stage. "Hi there, my name is— Rainbow Dash was quick on the draw and abruptly interrupted the boy, "We don't care at the moment and can you play the bass guitar?" she deadpanned. The teen boy smiled, "Show me the video of who I gotta play like, then I'll show you" he requested. Rainbow Dash turned her head towards Sunset Shimmer and gave a nod of approval to roll the video clip of Applejack doing a bass solo. Sunset complied and clicked the play button. There on the screen was their ex-band member playing the bass guitar, the teen boy smiled and giggled quietly with glee as he was a huge fan of Applejack. The video ended and Rainbow Dash waited in anticipation for the teen to do something afterwards.

Her eyebrow rose in suspicion, she began to notice that there wasn't a guitar with him. "Wait, a second, where is your bass guitar! And can you play bass!?" she demanded, her patience growing thin. The teen boy simply smiled, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see the video of Applejack, I love her! And, I'm a really big fan! And, — "Next!" she shouted. The helpless teen got off the stage and the bandleader began to groan in agony. Then there was a loud thunk, as Rainbow Dash's head fell and hit the table. She repeatedly banged her forehead with each word, "Why" *thunk* "Can't" *thunk* "Anyone" *thunk* "Play" *thunk* "Bass!" and lastly… *thunk*

Rarity looked rather worried at her fellow friend. "Darling you really shouldn't do that it messes up your beautiful, rainbow-colored hair…" Then Fluttershy joined in, "Y-yeah Rainbow you could really hurt… your brain or worse…" Lastly, Pinkie Pie had a say in this, "Aw, what are you girls talking about! I do it all the time! Watch!" *Thwack*

Sunset Shimmer slowly shook in head in disbelief; she was starting to understand why Applejack got so annoyed with her friends in the last battle of the bands. She wondered also, how that country girl could put up and deal so well with their problems at times like this. Of course they were awesome and lovable friends, there was no doubt about that. But, it seemed like each and every one of them had their own differences and issues. She was starting to connect the dots and knew she needed to get Applejack back somehow. Not just winning the battle of the bands but most importantly the friendship with Rainbow Dash was at stake.


	2. Dropped it hard

Time was against them, and taking into notice that she learned that those two, unique girls were no doubt and undeniably the most stubborn of all. She pondered for a moment, as saw the stressed out rainbow-colored teen raise her head with a noticeable red mark on her forehead. Her hair was a mess, her magenta eyes were tired and that overconfident smile she always had, faded away. The corner of Sunset Shimmer's lip couldn't help but form a smirk. 'Is she starting to realize what's she done?' she thought. Maybe this might actually turn out well faster than she imagined, then again she hoped.

Suddenly the school's buzzer ranged throughout the gym and within seconds the hallways began to flood with many students added by their obnoxious noise and yelling. Then Principal Celestia's voice was announced through the P.A. speakers, " Everyone have a good and safe weekend, and remember that the battle of the bands will be held at the Grand Stadium at four o'clock tomorrow. Only the nominated bands will participate and of course you all know who you are… So good luck to you all! See y'all tomorrow!" then silence fell in the gym.

Rainbow Dash let out a defeating groan as she stood up from the chair and stretched her slender body with a yawn. "Well, my rockin band members, I'm gonna get on home, you all should do the same and get some rest for tomorrow… she began to walk towards the exit door and whispered under her breath, "Hopefully AJ, will come back… " then she was gone from sight.

The red, yellow striped teen suddenly had an idea. She knew Pinkie Pie, was a master of party planning and figured she had everybody's phone number including the one she needed. "Hey, Pinkie Pie, I need Applejack's number… it's really important and we don't have much time" The bubbly, pink haired teen gladly told the number by heart. Sunset immediately punched in the digits and saved her as a contact. "Thanks!"

Letting some time to pass by and getting away from everyone, Sunset pulled out her phone and texted her new contact, "Hey Applejack, It's Sunset Shimmer… Meet me by Twilight's magical statue in a hour… It's just me alone also, please it's important… Thanks" she finished off the text message and pressed the sending icon.

It was nearly an hour that passed by with no response back from Applejack. Sunset laid her back on the statue with her legs stretched out, patiently waiting. She began to feel worried and swapped out her phone multiple times like a nervous wreck. Still with no reply nor any sign of the country girl yet. She stood up from her relaxed position and looked out into the distance. The sun began to descend a little as it became near the time of later evening. Her lips formed a frown and her breath huffed out a tiring sigh of defeat. "Maybe it's meant to be… At least, I tried…"

"Try'd what?"

Sunset Shimmer flinched as she heard the sudden, familiar, southern voice behind her. She slowly turned her body around to see the green eyed, country teen standing there with her arms crossed. "Applejack! You came!" she chirped gleefully. Applejack furrowed her eyebrows, "Of cour'se ah did, ya said it was important...did ya not?" Sunset Shimmer recollected her thoughts and herself. "Yeah, but first, I just want to say, sorry for what happened to you earlier… Rainbow really didn't mean everything she said to you—

"Ah know… she didn't" Applejack breathed out in a lowly tone of voice.

Sunset Shimmer did a double take, her eyes widened in shock. "W-what? You did?"

Applejack couldn't help but let out a chuckle because of her friend's expression. "Of cour'se sugarcube, ah know Rainbow… Heck, we go way back, even to when we were just young in's, always arguin' and competin' against each other. Still though, the funny thin'g was we would always tie" Sunset began to smile as she quietly listened to Applejack talk about their past. "No matter wha't we did, from sports to being the most darin' we always tied… Ya see, at first Rainbow wasn't the easiest girl to get along with… Ahhh, no offence to you or anythin'" Sunset rolled her eyes playfully and smiled. "Non-taken Applejack" The country teen smiled with a nod and continued, "Then again… neither was I, but one day there was this running contest we entered, '_Runnin of the lives'_ a school like' charity event. I ran my best and so did she, it ended by us pushin' and knockin' into each other all the way until we crossed the finish line, and yet… we tied for last place. Afterwards we both realized that we were the same in almost everythin' we tried at."

Sunset Shimmer slowly nodded her head as she could picture the resemblance and smiled. "Wow, Applejack… it sounds like you and Dash have a lot of history together."

Applejack formed a smirk and chuckled. "Sure as sugar, we do… But ah have to ask, How is she rite' now?"

"Well, to be honest, she looks like a wreck, she's all stressed out and worried that she'll lose tomorrow because, well... you already know." Sunset Shimmer explained, but then added, "Now I'm with you on this, not saying that she fully deserves to lose or be taught a lesson from all this, But you do know as much as me, that her losing to the battle of the bands is going to break her spirit, right?"

Applejack closed her eyes and calmly nodded in agreement. "Ya… ah know, that's why…ah won't let it happen"

Sunset Shimmer did another double-take as her head rose from looking down with a frown. That's when she saw Applejack form a mischievous smirk and suddenly leaned into her ear with a whisper. The red, haired teen giggled and smiled throughout the whispering of Applejack's plan. After what was needed to to be said, the country girl leaned back. Sunset then beamed a bright smile, but her words slipped. "You really are the most dependable pony, just like Twilight said— Sunset then bit her tongue hard. Applejack raised her eyebrow and she formed a perplexed look. "Say wha't? Pony? Twilight...Huh?" she asked all in confusion. Sunset Shimmer waved her hand nervously and made a hesitant laugh. "N-nothing! Just saying you're awesome Applejack! I-I best be go going now and great plan and song choice!" she turned around and sprinted off, leaving a confused, country girl standing still.

Darkness fell upon the town below as the sun fully descended and the sky was replaced by the luminous moon and stars. There laid Rainbow Dash in her bed, she constantly shifted her head back and forth trying to get comfortable, but couldn't. A frustrated growl escaped her lips as she tossed and turned into different positions. All she could think about was the argument that happened, images of the scenes rolled through her mind like a video stuck on repeat. The words she yelled, began to haunt her more and more.

With a defeated, sounding sigh, she arched her back forward and grabbed her cell off the nightstand. She scrolled through her contacts and clicked on the particular one she wanted. She stared into the empty, text box on the bottom of the screen for a moment. Deciphering what to say, she unfortunately got no where. Everything she typed that she thought of, her thumb repeatedly tapped the delete button. Thus, she found herself staring at the same blinking cursor line. Finally she typed three, simple letters and pressed send.

"Hey"

*Silence*

The rainbow-colored teen waited in anticipation, her heart began to beat faster and her hand started to shake as she held onto the phone. Minutes passed by with no reply back, Rainbow Dash waited surprisingly with a great deal of patience. Her eyes began to grow tired from just staring at the screen. Her strained, vision, shifted between her message and the empty space below, where the incoming message would display, but there was nothing. Sleep finally began to creep into her. Her eyes were growing heavy and she tried fighting the feeling but was losing the battle. She blinked her eyes multiple times in order to type one, last, desperate, message.

"Please come back Applejack...I'm sorry" she clicked send and her vision blurred, then fell into the night's darkness.


	3. And blew them away

The bright and blazing sun hung over in the cloudless sky, for the time was four-o'clock. Rainbow Dash and the rest took their positions on waiting backstage. There hung the band roster; it listed all the bands, along with them numbered in order. Rainbow dash studied the roster carefully and noticed her band was last to be played. This left a reasonable window of time in case Applejack decided to come back. The lead guitarist was still nervous as all get out, knowing if her friend didn't show up, she would most likely lose the competition.

Mentally cursing herself for what she did yesterday because of the haunting thoughts never did go away. Applejack was a very talented bassist; she could pull of stuff that would seem impossible to other bass players. For that also, she was known to be a big influence to other people and had quite a bit of fans just like her. Shaking the haunting thoughts away she took a peek out from the side and saw the crowd packed full of all different kinds of people.

Sunset Shimmer who was near Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, who beamed a bright smile and couldn't hold in the excitement, "Oh, my! I can't wait to see the outfit I picked out for— "Shhh!" Sunset warned her with a 'keep it on the down low' gesture as she put one finger on her lips. The three nodded with jubilant smiles and quiet giggles. They all turned towards Rainbow Dash, who was too busy looking out at the huge crowd and didn't notice anything that was said behind her back. So far so good.

Principal Celestia then walked to the center of the stage and spoke into the mic. "Hello and welcome everyone! We are glad for all you that could make it for the 2nd annual of battle of the bands! Enjoy and remember it is _you_ that determines who the winner will be! That being said, Let the 'Battle Of The Bands' commence!" After the short announcement was over, there was a loud eruption of cheering and whistling in the crowd.

And so, as time passed by, so did the bands. The audience cheered after each band and Rainbow Dash became more nervous by the second. The Rainbooms were up next after the one that was currently playing, which was her rival Trixie. She watched the crowd's reaction with anticipation, watching every move the girl made and then back to the crowd. Beginning to become more worried as the shouts and cheering got immensely louder when she saw Trixie do her famous guitar solo. And before she knew it, the song ended and the performers took their leave towards backstage.

"Beat that one Rainbow Dash!" her rival said as she walked past with a devious smirk on her lips. "Also, I'm so, so, sorry to hear about Applejack, who left your pathetic band… too bad that you won't win this time!" The rainbow-colored girl clutched up her fists and her magenta eyes gave off a death glare. "I-We! Will win! Even without!... her voice then dropped dramatically and she looked down in shame. "...Applejack"

"Next up! The Rainbooms!" shouted the announcer.

Rainbow Dash and the rest walked out into the open of the stage, there they were hit by the clamorous sound of cheers and shouts from the crowd. Taking their positions quickly as each band was only allowed approximately five minutes to get ready. Pinkie Pie seated in the back on the drums. Fluttershy was off on the right side near the drums with her tambourine. Rarity was on opposite side with her strapped, electrical keyboard. Sunset Shimmer positioned near Dash on the front. And lastly, Rainbow Dash took position front-center of the stage. But, the crowd suddenly grew quiet when they noticed a certain band member didn't come on the stage with them.

Droplets of sweat trickled down the sides of the lead guitarist's face as her ears listened to the sudden chants roar out from the crowd, "Apple-jack! Apple-jack! Apple-jack!" Magenta eyes darted back and forth frantically. Her fingers gripped the guitar tighter. Heart thumped hard against her chest, the feeling of tightness in her breathing increased. She felt like she was going to faint. She turned to her fellow member Sunset Shimmer with a frightful look. "W-what do I tell them? S-sorry people, A-applejack won't be able to join us today? N-not in our band anymore? Probably never will… ugh, I was such an idiot…" she looked down once again in shame, she finally picked up the pieces and realized this was all her fault. She slowly turned around and faced her band. Their sad looks turned into smiles as they saw what was happening.

"I-I know ya guys are probably still mad at me, heck I don't blame ya one bit... for I was a jerk to Applejack… This is all my fault and I put myself in this kind of situation… The truth is, if I had to pick between rocking out with my guitar even with my totally awesome solos and her...I would choose her. And...if we lose, I-I don't really care anymore, I just want Applejack to come back...to being my friend again..."

Little did Rainbow Dash know, that the mic on her side hip was turned on and was listened close by a certain member. Sunset Shimmer couldn't be any happier when she heard those words and stepped forward. "Wow Dash, that was deep...too bad Applejack wasn't here to hear all that..." she inquired with a pretending sad look. Rainbow Dash slowly nodded her head and gazed at the stage floor. "Yeah...I know, I just miss her… it doesn't feel right to do this without her… ya know?" Sunset shook her head with a huge smile. "Nope, I don't get why you would have to miss her...when she's already here!"

Rainbow Dash instantly raised her head back up and her magenta eyes snapped open in surprise. "Wait, what?!" she heard the sudden noise of emensful cheering and shouts from the crowd. Rainbow Dash quickly spun around in a blur and gazed out with anticipation. The crowd suddenly splitted apart like the bearing red sea and behold her country friend was revealed. There she saw Applejack walking down the center gap that was cleared. Also, she noticed that her friend had on a totally different attire than she would normally wear. She wore a black and red detailed tank top, a fashionably designed black skirt bottom and black leather cowgirl boots. Lastly, upon her head was a temporary black stetson with a red rose and the most important of all, her bass guitar strapped around her. Rainbow Dash stared at her in awe, for she was absolutely, speechless.

She watched the cowgirl that looked definitely ready to rock, hop up onto the stage. Before she knew it, Applejack, the one and only dependable friend she could ever count on was in front of her. "Howdy sugarcube, ah heard ya could use a bassist" she chuckled. Rainbow Dash was at a loss of words, this had to been the biggest and most suspenseful surprise she's ever had. "A-applejack...I-I don't know what to say—" Applejack shushed her friend's lips with a finger. "Save it till' after, we got ah battle of the bands to win." She then took her position, aside towards the left of Rainbow Dash.

Rarity smiled up and down at the fashionable work she did, "Applejack you look so fabulously stunning in that outfit!" Applejack nodded with a smile. "Thank ya kindly Rarity, tho' it's a bit out of mah style, but ah actually like it!" Sunset Shimmer also had a surprised look and also had something to say. "Yeah, Applejack, we'd probably would just win with that and not even have to play!" she laughed and so did Applejack. "Glad to have you back Applejack" Fluttershy said with a heartwarming smile. "Aw, shucks, thanks Fluttershy, glad to be back also". "Wooo! Party tonight after this! And you have to wear that outfit Applejack!". "Ah can live with that Pinkie Pie"

Rainbow Dash's heart was content, her band was all back together. Only there was one problem. "Hey, what song are we doing?" she asked. Applejack then made noticeable nod with a smile towards Sunset Shimmer, in which she replied with the same and whispered into Dash's ear. A smile of excitement formed on the bandleader's face when she heard the request. She then turned to the side towards her bassist. "That was your idea wasn't it Applejack, heh it explains the outfit and the big part you play in this song" Applejack made a sly grin, "Maybe..." then added a wink. Rainbow Dash giggled and spun around towards the gleefully, waiting crowd and shouted into the mic. "Ya ready to rock! We present to you this song. "Brony of the universe!"

Rainbow Dash then turned her head with a smile and nodded towards her bassist to start it off. Applejack grinned; she took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. She plucked and pulled the top string then slapped it down fast and repeated for she created the opening of the song. Then Pinkie Pie did a rumbling roll with the snare to the toms and ended with a clash of the cymbals. That's when Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer joined in strumming their guitars; matching the same riff, beat, as Applejacks. The lead and rhythm then palm muted their guitars, and with the beat still going, Rainbow Dash sung into the mic.

_If you want to know how far to go to equestria  
>Just ask me<br>If you want to see the view from your knees  
>Come down and join me<br>I'm the final straw  
>The nail in the barn<em>

_Just by being who I am  
>Is so cud-damned...<em>

Then she began strumming her electric guitar along with Sunset for the chores.

_I'm not the brony of the Universe  
>I trot the Earth the wrong way<br>Met my potential and fulfilled the worst  
>My best is cursed the wrong way<em>

The song then went back to the opening riff. Rainbow Dash swayed her body side to side as she played with Applejack's bassy, beat, for a moment and got back on the mic.

_Your cider is half, her cider is full  
>My cider is empty<br>You're running short of not enough  
>Well I got plenty<br>I've come a long way  
>I flew the wrong way<br>And who I am  
>Is so cud-damned...<em>

_I'm not the brony of the Universe  
>I trot the Earth the wrong way<br>Met my potential and fulfilled the worst  
>My best is cursed the wrong way<em>

_And when I die I'm gonna fly and come and get you  
>And when you try and run I'll be the curse above you<br>It's gonna end  
>It's gonna end<em>

In the race for disaster I will come in first  
>That's what I've learned<br>The hard way...

Rarity then hammered down on the keyboard with the synchronizing tune. Applejack rhythmically slap-strummed with the same steady, repetitive tune. She too swayed her body all around, going with the flow of the beat. The crowd was cheering loudly as they jumped up and down, as the soul of the music moved them. Applejack and Pinkie Pie then perfectly synced together the fast, tapping beat before they entered the bridge of the song again. Rainbow Dash made a small, spicy, lead guitar solo before she got back onto the mic.

_What?!_

_If you want to know how far to go to equestria  
>Just ask me<br>If you want to see the view from your knees  
>Come down and... - <em>She then extended her mic into the open crowd and gestured for them to finish the last part.

_"__**Join me!"**_

_I've come a long way  
>I flew the wrong way<br>I've come a long way_

_I flew the wrong way_

Applejack walked to the front of the stage and lowered her guitar into the reaching crowd and slapped and tapped the strings incredibly fast. Her fingers danced, hastily, up the fret neck in a blur. It was most impressive to be done by a bassist and for that, the audience shouted with more cheer. She then swayed her way back towards her original position.

_I've come a long way  
>I went the wrong way<em>

Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer matched their same quick riffs and played chase with Applejacks repetitive melody. Then with one last strum of all guitars and last note that was played, the song ended. The crowd exploded with voluminous level of shouts and whistles, Applejack then stepped over by Rainbow Dash with a mischievous grin. "This is fer' you Rainbow' and all our fans" she shouted due to the loudness of the stadium. Applejack's fingers plucked, slapped and tapped the strings in a blinding, blur. Rainbow Dash stared with amazement, she's never seen her play the bass that fast before. Then with her fingers holding the strings keeping the chord alive, she turned her head towards the backstage and gave a nod to Vinyl Scratch. The DJ then flipped a switch and turned on her bass cannons that were placed on stage for a purpose. Applejack swung her arm down and she slap-strummed all four strings as hard as she could.

An intensifying shockwave of pure, surging bass was suddenly created and literally blew the crowd away. Their skin rippled as the massive force echoed throughout the stadium. Moments later there was nothing but awkward silence as the shockwave dissipated. Then, the crowd fulminated with cheer throughout the stadium. The fans went absolutely nuts and the sound of the audience's reaction truly made them the winner.

"That was sooo totally freakin awesome!" Rainbow Dash squealed in jubilation. The country teen chuckled with a grin. "Ah figured ya would like that." Rainbow Dash's smile then faded a bit. "Applejack...about yesterday I'm really sorry and— "Sugarcube, ah heard every word ya said earlier, and that's one heck of an apology, that all ah'd have to hear to come back" Rainbow Dash slowly nodded with her smile that fully returned once again. "Yeah... but you didn't hear this part..." she then wrapped her arms around Applejack's curvaceous body and pulled her tight into a blissful, hug. "That I'm glad, you're my bestfriend".


	4. (Optional epilogue) Twilights Letter

Sunset Shimmer closed her door and let out a long, relieving sigh. She couldn't help but let the jubilant giggles escape her lips as she thought about Pinkie Pie's celebration party. The red and yellow haired teen then strolled towards her room, knowing she had one last thing to do before the night was done.

Entering her room, she walked over to her desk and had a seat. She grabbed her favorite, special, magical book from the side and opened it. There rested the next blank page, along with the pen of Rainbow Dash's, which she forgot to give back still. With a clicking sound of the pen she began to write her days adventure to her special friend.

_Dear Twilight,_

_We won the Battle of the bands! Though, it would have been nice to have you, playing with us… But, I understand that you are one, very, busy, princess. Of what happened earlier today was not good and was pretty crazy. Rainbow Dash and Applejack got into bad, heated argument. So bad that Applejack quit! We were certain that we'd lose the competition now without her and worse the friendship of those two wouldn't be the same. But, like you said about that country pony...er, girl I mean. How she is one of the most dependable friend's you could ever have. You were right, she came back in perfect timing. As soon as Rainbow Dash picked up the pieces and realized her mistake and apologized to us. Bam! There she was, she stuck by our side the whole time and I can see her never leaving us astray for anything. Those two are one of the most stubborn girls I know. But, you gotta love them. Well, I best be going, it's been a heck of a day and I'm exhausted. You take care of yourself! Good night, Twilight._

_ Your Friend, Sunset Shimmer_

[Meanwhile in another dimension]

"Twilight, darling tell us about the story of what happened in the first, of what you would call it..._Battle of the bands_." said the white, unicorn, Rarity.

"Yeah!" exclaimed the rest.

Twilight smiled and nodded with comply.

"All alright, It all started when—" she suddenly heard a vibrating noise coming from her desk.

"I'll be right back, ummm, Applejack you're next to tell a story" the purple, alicorn said as she trotted over to her desk. The rest of the mane six turn their attention towards the amber mare with anticipation.

"Ahhh, shucks...ah don't know of a story—"

"I know one! Applejack tell them the story about the time we were in the evergreen forest!" mentioned, a certain rainbow maned pony that laid aside from her with a smile.

"Aw, alrite' here goes nothin'…" Applejack then began the story.

Twilight opened up the magical book that was identical to her friend's. Her eyes scanned left to right repeatedly. A smile crept upon her lips as she read the first words. But, as she got near the middle of the letter, a small gasp suddenly escaped. But, as she continued to read along, her smile began to grow right back. Finally, she got to the end and chuckled about the last part. She began writing a reply back to her friend, knowing she was dearly missed. A few minutes of writing she got to the end and thought for a second what to put. That's when suddenly her ears perked up when she heard two, familiar voices began to argue. She turned her head over her shoulder and watched the scene take place.

"It did too happen Rainbow!"

"No it didn't your telling the story all wrong, I kicked its butt!"

"Ya mean like when ya got hit and sailed into ah tree!?"

"That didn't happen!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

And so it continues… Twilight rolled her eyes playfully, and then with a giggle, she turned back around and began writing the last part.

_Yeah, you gotta love them._


End file.
